Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vertical semiconductor component having a semiconductor body of one conductivity type, in whose surface region at least one zone of another conductivity type, opposite to the one conductivity type, is embedded. The semiconductor component further has regions of the other conductivity type which are provided in the semiconductor body in a plane running essentially parallel to a surface of the surface region. Semiconductor components of this type may be, in particular, n-channel or p-channel MOSFETs (MOS field-effect transistors), insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), junction field-effect transistors (JFETs), GTOs or diodes.
A Schottky diode, in whose semiconductor body of one conductivity type, floating regions of the other conductivity type are embedded in order to increase the reverse voltage, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,123. In addition MOSFETs composed of silicon carbide and having a high breakdown field strength and a low switch-on resistance are known from IEEE Electron Device Letters, Vol. 18, No. 12, December 1997, pages 589 to 591.